LopunnyxLucario: Milk Bath
by XxTomboyishSonicLoverxX
Summary: What happens when a Buneary and a Lucario, once enemies, found long and overdue comfort and passion in a large jaccuzi full of milk? Pairing: LopunnyxLucario. First Pokemon related Lemon, so be nice please. Also guys, I'm not dead! :D


**This is my first Pokemon lemon...I haven't written one (a lemon) in ages, because I felt outta practice and because I'm scared of being banned on DA and here on ...but I'm going to risk it...**

Anyway, here's the notice: This one shot contains sexual content, read this at your own risk if you're not 16+

LopunnyxLucario: Milk Bath

A shiny Lopunny nicknamed Berry, was yawning and stretching as she walked towards the bathroom, eager to take a bath. Her Trainer is a very rich Coordinator and she considers herself very lucky that she lives in this place. She considers herself spoiled too, since she practically gets whatever she wants and is treated like a princess. But right now, she decided that she's going to spoil herself because she went through a tough day, with training with the other Pokemon in her team. The pink Lopunny smiled in satisfaction, as she looked at the giant jaccuzi bath tub in the middle of the room, filled with warm milk.

 _"I really need this milk bath..."_ Berry thought, as she carefully dipped her foot into the bath to feel the warmth of the bath milk. After feeling the milk's temperature was just right, she then put her whole body into it and began to sigh and soak herself with the warm, white liquid. _"...I'm so exhausted and Steele wasn't letting me off easy either..."_

Steele was a Lucario that her Trainer caught as a Riolu, when they were still starting out. He was actually the first Pokemon they've caught and Berry helped with that, even though she was a Buneary at the time and had a disadvantage against him, but she managed to defeat him none the less. The two soon began to develop a bit of a rivalry against each other however and they were constantly at war, picking fights and sometimes, the other Pokemon had to break them up.

 _"Stupid Lucario..."_ she thought as she began to bathe herself in the milk and frowned. _"...Why does he have to be so mean and pushy? Still...even if he is a jerk...he's a good fighter and the SECOND strongest in our team..."_

Berry doesn't want to admit it, but she was secretly in love with Steele. But, due to the two's little rivalry, she'll never admit to him that she was in love...

Unbeknownst to her, she was overheard by said Lucario because she forgot to fully close the door behind her...

* * *

Steele was walking around the mansion hallways, thinking about heading to the gym to work out more when he overheard Berry's complaining from the bathroom. A part of him wants to ignore the _'spoiled little bunny rabbit'_ , according to him, but...another part of him wants to hear her complaining and see what she was up to...

So, doing the latter, Steele looked in through the crack of the door and he almost fainted in shock as he saw the shiny Lopunny bathe in the milk. He watched as she massaged her breast, letting them get soaked in the milk and began to shake herself a little bit getting rid of the excess milk off of her and her ears, where they were dripping from the now soaking wet pink fluff on her ears. He watched in awe, as she went under the milk and after about six minutes, she poked her head out of it, arching herself back like a mermaid coming to the surface for the first time and he began to blush, seeing the milk drip from her face, to her lower body and back into the Jacuzzi bathtub, but in that position, Berry's breast were exposed and in their pure glory.

 _"Oh my Arceus..."_ the male Aura Pokemon thought, as he watches the unsuspecting female Rabbit Pokemon doing her little bath routine. _"...Berry...Why am I suddenly looking at her like this?"_

 _ **"You know why..."**_ his subconscious told him. Steele heard it and shook his head, before looking away in ignorance, but in the back of his mind, he knew it was true...

He was in love with Berry...

 _"That can't be true!"_ he mentally protested and scowled. _"Why would I be in love with that spoiled, stubborn and self centered Lopunny?"_

 ** _"You're talking to yourself in your head...so, in your mind and in your heart, you're in love with her...but your pride and your rivalry is preventing you from seeing the truth..."_**

Steele remained silent, as he began to remember the day that he and Berry first met...

* * *

 _"You're so mean!" a young and unevolved Berry exclaimed, as she frowned and pouted at a young and unevolved Steele, who was watching her throw her hissy fit, as she was covered in mud, especially her favorite ribbon around her right ear. "Why did you push me?!"_

" _Come on Berry, it's just mud..." he scoffed at her, with his arms folded. "You're acting like I just poisoned you..."_

 _"You idiot Steele!" she yelled, as she got up and then Fire Punched me in the face. "This mud will take me hours to wash off and you haven't even said sorry to me yet!"_

 _"Why should I?" Steele huffed again, clearly showing that he doesn't care. "It's not my fault you can't focus on a battle without thinking about getting dirty..."_

 _"Well, that's just who I am!" Berry yelled, ready to punch the young Riolu in the face again. "And if you don't like it, why don't you go back to the wild where you belong, you horrible bully?!"_

 _Before Steele could respond, Berry Fire Punched him in the face again. Luckily, the area where she punched him didn't sustained a burn, but when he got up to give Berry a piece of his mind, she was already gone..._

* * *

"Wow...Have I...really been so mean to her?"

Steele asked himself, with sudden realization hitting him. He began to have a guilty look, as he remembered all the horrible things he's done to her as a Buneary.

 _"No wonder she hates my guts...what should I do?"_

 _ **"The first thing you CAN do...is to talk to her and tell her that your sorry..."**_

Steele remained silent, as he looked leaned back on the door. Unfortunately, he forgot that the door was cracked open and naturally, he fell in the bathroom. Berry was startled and yelped in shock, at the sudden intruder. She immediately covered herself and glared, realizing who was snooping at her.

"Steele?! What in Arceus' name are you're doing here!?" the Lopunny exclaimed, still having her milk soaked chest covered.

"Berry...I...I..."

"Spit it out, or I swear I'll Drain Punch you in the dick!" Berry snarled, as she quickly got up from her bath, exposing her full body. Steele had to regain his composure, so he can focus and tell Berry.

"Berry, I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry? For what? Being a pervert and spying on me, while I bathe!?" Berry exclaimed, growling in anger.

"It's not just that!" Steele exclaimed. Berry immediately grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, as she got out the bath and stormed up to him.

"Well, what is it Steele?!" the Rabbit Pokemon demanded, folding her arms and staring into Steele's red eyes.

"Listen, before you kick my ass Berry. I want to say that I'm sorry...not only for spying on you taking a bath, but...for everything..."

"What do you mean, everything?" Berry asked, cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

"When we first met...how I've treated you...how I always made fun of you?" Steele asked, looking her in the eyes. He then got up from the floor and closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry...for all of it..." Steele told her and for the first time...he actually began to shed tears...Berry of course, was shocked, because Steele always built a shell around him...she always thought of him as a cold and uncaring Lucario that only cared about himself...she still did, even after they evolved, but now...here he was...apologizing and for once ever since they've met...been completely vulnerable...

"I know you won't forgive me...and I deserve it for how I've treated you..." Steele continued, as he looked away. "I'll...just leave you alone..."

Steele soon began to walk away, but just before his paw reached the doorknob...

"Wait..."

Steele looked and saw the sympathetic look on her face, then she walked over to him and held his paw.

"Listen Steele, I know that I'm the most unbearable and difficult Pokemon to live with...but...I'm sorry too, for giving you a hard time..."

Steele looked at the shiny Lopunny and for once, he saw a smile on her face. He smiled back, appreciating seeing a kind expression from her for once. Soon, she dragged him over to the jaccuzi and they both sat down to talk.

"Well Steele, I just wanted to tell you that...you're great, but...sometimes you can be a little bit pushy and stubborn..." she told him, honestly.

"Well you can be a little bit dramatic and fussy about your looks, Berry..." he pointed out as well. "...But even though you like to be pampered and stuff...you have shown me that you're more than just a pretty face..."

"Aww, you really think I'm pretty?" Berry teased and smirked. Steele blushes and looked away.

"Actually...I always thought you were beautiful..." the Lucario confessed. Berry began to get flustered, hearing his confession.

"You...you do?" she asked, with a deep blush. Steele nodded and smiled.

"I always have...but...you know...I was stubborn and I though you hated me so much that you think of me as your worst enemy."

"To tell you the truth, Steele..." Berry said, as she looked at him, looking into his eyes. "...I...always sorta had a crush on you too..."

Now, it was Steele's turn to be surprised. Did Berry? Stubborn, pampered princess Berry...told him that she had a crush on him?

Steele just held her paws and pulled her in closer, catching her off guard and made her blush.

"S...Steele?" she asked, with a deep blush. "What're you doing?"

"Something I wanted to do for a long time..." Steele said, before he pulled the surprised Lopunny in for a kiss, being careful of the spike on his chest. Berry just had a shocked expression, before she too began to get caught up in the moment of the kiss. She put one of her paws on his chest, feeling the soft fur on it and some of his hidden muscles. Berry felt like the two have been kissing for hours, but in reality it was only about a minute and a half. The two Pokemon soon broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes...Dark pink looking into ruby red, but both saw what the other wanted...

They wanted each other...

"Berry...before we go on ahead..." Steele began, as the Lopunny looked into his eyes.

"Yes?"

"You do know if we do...well mate...chances are..." Steele began before she caught on. Berry put a fluffy pink paw around his right cheek, causing him to blush from the touch and made him look deep into the Lopunny's eyes.

"Steele...I do want this..." Berry told him, completely sure. "I want you...I know that if we do mate with each other, I will end up with the chance to have your eggs..."

Steele held Berry's paw that was touching his face. She was a brave Lopunny and he saw in her eyes how serious she was about this. He was serious about her too...he wants her to know how deeply he cares about her...he wants to SHOW it...

"OK..." Steele agreed as he pulled her in closer again wary of his chest spike, as he kissed the pink Lopunny again, this time more passionately and sure. Berry kissed him back, letting a soft moan escape her mouth as her arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the passionate session they were having.

With her arms free, the towel around her began to fall off and hit the floor, exposing her now dry fur. Steele looked and saw her fur was practically glistening in the bathroom light.

 _"Oh my Arcues, she's beautiful..."_ he thought, as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, feeling her curves and her soft fur. _"She's so soft as well...I never knew that her little milk baths produce these results..."_

Berry seemed to noticed his distant expression, as she broke their kiss. She then felt his paws move up and down on her waist. She immediately knew that he as feeling the silky soft texture of her fur.

"Feeling my fur?" she asked, in a somewhat teasing tone. Steele began to blush and looked away, as if he was innocent. He then felt Berry move one of his paws from her waist, then down to where her core was. Steele began to blush, not only because he felt the warmth of Berry's core, but that she actually let him touch it.

"B...Berry..."

"Don't argue, Steele, just follow your instincts..."

Steele didn't protest, as he began to gently rub Berry's area, causing her to blush and moan a little louder. The Lopunny's moans were slowly arousing the male Lucario, making him blush as well and felt a throbbing sensation down between his legs. He was getting turned on from hearing Berry's moaning and rubbing her now wet core.

"S...Steele...don't stop..." Berry begged in ecstasy, as she clung onto his shoulders. Steele heeded the aroused female's request and continued rubbing her womanhood, but he went a step further by inserting a bit of his paw inside of her. Berry moaned and gave a shrill cry, as she felt his paw go into her, but not too deeply, due to the fact that his paws also has spikes as well. Berry gasped in pleasure, as she felt the Aura Pokemon's paw pulsing into her. Steele kept up the little action for awhile, until an idea popped into his head.

He then removed his paw from inside of Berry, much to her annoyance, but he soon lowered the female into the jaccuzi, making her even more confused.

"Steele, what're you doing?" the shiny Lopunny questioned, before she saw Steele come into the milk bath with her.

"Joining you~" he answered, with a smirk. Berry blushes deeper, as she felt Steele massage her leg and lifted it out of the milk, showing he has a firm grip on her. He then began to caress and slowly kiss Berry's milk-covered leg from her foot all the way to her knee. Berry just sat in the milk, panting and feeling herself get hotter from his actions, despite the milk being cold since she never finished her back before Steele came in.

Steele then began to French kiss and lick Berry's lips, as he released her leg and began to massage her breast. Berry wrapped her arms around his neck again, pulling him in closer and feeling the heat of his body and avoiding getting poked by his spike.

"Mmmmmmm~" Berry moaned, as she passionately kisses him and inserted her tongue into his mouth. Then she smirked, as she dipped her hand under the milk and managed to grab his erection. Steele gasped in shock, feeling Berry's hand suddenly grab his manhood. Berry just chuckled, as she began to pump up and down on it, making Steele growl in pleasure and felt it become harder by the Lopunny's touch and smooth movements. They both closed their eyes, with the only sounds in the silence are Steele's excited growls and moans.

"B...Berry..." Steele muttered, almost a whisper as he opened his eyes and he saw Berry opening her eyes as well.

"Mmhm~?" Berry asked, in a slightly teasing tone.

"If you keep this up...I..." Steele began, before Berry shushed him and giggled.

"I know...which is why I'm gonna stop~" Berry teased, as she stopped massaging Steele. Steel began to have an amused look, while Berry just giggled.

"Oh, you think that's funny huh?" Steele said, with a challenging smirk. Berry looked away and pretended that she has no idea what he's talking about. Suddenly Berry was lifted out of the tub, yelping in surprise as Steele made her sit on the edge and he got up, exposing his shaft to Berry, obviously covered in milk.

"Well Berry, all I have left to say is...are you ready?" Steele asked, with a smirk. Berry just blushed deeply and nodded, as she looked into Steel's eyes.

"Then spread them~" the Lucario commanded. Almost as if she was in a trance, Berry nodded and slowly spread her legs, revealing her already soaked entrance. The Lopunny waited eagerly and almost impatiently, as she watched Steele position himself and carefully and gently, slid into her folds. Berry screamed both in pleasure and pain, as she gripped Steele's shoulders digging her claws into his skin, as she began to tear up feeling her innocence suddenly getting shattered like a mirror. Steele noticed and wiped her tears away, then cupped her face gently and really concerned.

"Are you alright, Berry?" he asked a little worriedly, seeing the Lopunny's teary face. Berry just looked up at him and nodded, saying that it hurts a little bit, but she'll will adjust to it. The two waited for awhile, until Berry gave Steele the OK to move. He nodded as he began to slowly move in and out, while Berry began to gave a few cute and excited squeaks as she adjusted to the entrance of her mate.

"Ahh, Steele~!" Berry exclaimed, completely aroused, as she felt like her hole body was on fire, while Steele sinfully kiss and bit her on the neck, leaving a few hickeys. The actions made her moan louder and exposed her neck more, allowing him more access to her as he continued to plunge even deeper into her. Steele then stopped the kissing and began to lightly rub one of her nipples, while his other had kept Berry in place as he continued to pick up the pace of his thrusting.

Berry began to feel intoxicated from all that was happening around her, she felt like she was going to pass out from all the intensity that was going on around her. Beads of sweat were trickling down her forehead, as she closed her eyes again and began to feel Steel picking up the speed of his thrusting ever more.

"S...Steele~!" Berry exclaimed loudly, as she felt something building up down below in her lower region, while Steele was going as fast as he can. "I...I'm going to...!"

Steele just silenced her by kissing her on the lips, knowing all to well what she was about to say as he felt the same intense pressure building up inside of him as well. He kept up his movements for another five minutes, until he and Berry broke their kiss leaving a trail of saliva in between as they both screamed out loudly as Steele released his seed into her and Berry's juices came out from her climax as well.

Soon, the two exhausted Pokemon panted and Steele collapsed on her, trying to catch his breath. Berry was shocked and tired as he was, trying to catch her breath as well. Then, the two Pokemon began to chuckle, as Berry looked down at him and he looked up at her.

"Why...haven't we done this sooner?" Berry asked, as she lifted up his face, with her hand.

"I don't know...but I'm glad that we did." Steele chuckled, as he carefully removed himself from inside of Berry. "By the way Berry...You might wanna take a shower after this..."

"Same goes for you." the Lopunny added, as they both out the milk bath. Berry then pulled the pull, letting the milk go down the drain, then she took Steel's paw and walked towards the shower with him.

"So, wanna take one together~?" she asked, with a sly smirk.

"Thought you'd never ask..." Steele chuckled, as the two Pokemon laughed and began to showered together.


End file.
